The Fans And The Fiction
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: What do Harry and Draco think of HarryXDraco? What does Hermione have to say on HermioneXSnape? Why do random people keep showing up? Welcome to the Harry Potter fanpage, the battle between fans and the fiction. GUEST STARS, PAIRINGS, AND NARGLES!
1. Chapter 1

** This is just going to be funny little drabble theories...**

** THE FANS GET THEIR SAY!**

** Guest star: Nico DiAngelo from the PJO series**

** And IshareaB-daywithPJ**

_ "OMG Nico is just like Justin Bieber! They're both big immature brats but they say they aren't and get mad at whoever mentioned it...so is Draco Malfoy...THAT'S WHY I LOVE ALL THREE OF THEM!"_

Malfoy: WHO IS THE IDIOT THAT COMPARED ME TO THAT CREMEPUFF!

Ron: Who's Nico?

Nico: I AM!

Ron: What are you doing here? This is our fanpage!

Nico: Shut it, Ginger. I can send an army of dead skeleton warriors after you.

Ron: *Terrified*

Malfoy: ...

Nico: WHO IS THE PERSON WHO COMPARED US TO THE SECRETLY A GIRL?

IshareaB-daywithPJ: Oh. My. Fluffy. I LOVE YOU BOTH! *Attempts to assault Nico and Malfoy*

Nico: Umm... I'm guessing that is her.

Malfoy: What the hell? She's like American and... small...

Ron: *Zapps IshareaB-daywithPJ with a stupify spell* Let's move on, shall we? Bloody hell, this is going to turn into complete chaos really soon...

"'

_ Harmione is real. Do nt deny Harmione. It's real; just watch the movies!_

Hermione: Git! The boos explain more than the movies.

Harry: What's Harmione

Hermione: *Rolls eyes* It's our names combined. Duh

Harry: So people think that we would make a good couple

Nico: Hehehehe *Eating popcorn and watching with interest.*

Hermione: *To Nico* Why are you still here? *To Harry* You finally caught on, didn't you?

Harry:... This is awkward... Let's move on...

"'"

_ OMG Hermione and Snape: SUCH A SEXY COUPLE!_

Snape: *Turns over in grave*

Hermione: *For once, silent in complete and utter shock.*

Ron: Umm...

Malfoy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Neville: Umm...

Ginny: No comment.

Luna: Nargles are fun!

Malfoy: GRANGER AND SNAPE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...

Hermione: *Punches Malfoy* Bastard.

Hagrid: That is not right, eh? Am I right?

Nico: Who's Snape?

Harry: Go back to wherever you came from, death boy. Now.

"

** FOR NOW I AM FINISHED! Kay guys submit sickening couples, ideas, or anything else for these guys to disscus!**

** Also, ideas for guest stars? TWO PER PAGE!**


	2. Chapter 2

** EPISODE 2!**

** Guest stars:**

** Sadie Kane (The Kane Chronicles)**

** Eminem **

"'

_ DracoXHarry_

Harry: WTF?

Ron: Don't let Fred and George see that!

Fred: So Harry, when were you going to come out?

George: Awwwwwwwwwwww... It's so sweet I'm getting a cavity!

Harry: *Face Palms* Too late.

Eminem: Oh my **** , what the **** am I ****ing doing here? Get me out of this ****!

Hermione: Great, another dumb**** here on OUR fanpage!

Ron: HERMIONE! Language, Geez.

Teddy: What does **** mean?

Sadie: Oh no, wrong portal...

Fred: Whoa.

George: That chick is BA.

Ron: DUDE! She's like 12!

Sadie: 13, thank you very much. How did I mess up and end up here? And where is here?

Hermione: I don't know, but how did you get on here? You're a muggle, right?

Sadie: What's a muggle?

Draco: Listen, I hate you all and everything, but THIS CONVERSATION HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT PEOPLE ARE PAIRING ME WITH POTTER!

Sadie: I said, What's a muggle?

"'

Sadie: _Ha-di!_

Hermione: WTF? You just destroyed the next topic!

Sadie: I WANT TO KNOW WHAT A MUGGLE IS!

Hermione: Well, you just destroyed a topic.

Sadie: And...?

Hermione: With magic?

Sadie: Okay, tell me something that we don't already know, like what's a muggle?

Hermione: You're not one.

Sadie: WHAT IS IT?

Eminem: LIsten smart*** chick, tell the ****ing little girl what all this muggle **** is! Then bring me back to ****ing Detroit, *****!

"'"

_ It's official; I'm quitting magic and buying a gun like Lily and James should have done in the first place._

Harry: HEY! Wait, hold up...

Ron: He's right, mate.

Hermione: I think it's a 'SHE'

Ron: Why?

Hermione: Because no boy is that logical.

Sadie: She's right, you know. WHAT IS A **** MUGGLE?

Hermione: Well you're not one.

Ron: You're having fun with this; aren't you?

Hermione: Very much so. *Starts making out with Ron passionatly*

Sadie: UGHHH!

Ginny: Ha ha, we really should just walk around with guns instead of wands.

Luna: There are little baby nargles here, Ron and Hermione! Stop showing them innapropro stuff!

Harry: Yes, we should Ginny. Do you wanna make out?

Ginny: No.

Harry: Are you sure...?

Ginny: I said, NO SNOGGING!

Harry: Okay.

Sadie: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT A MUGGLE IS?

"

** There you guys go! I have a few guest stars that I might wanna have, please pick one!**

** Taylor Swift**

** Percy Jackson**

** Katniss Everdeen**

** Edward Cullen**

** Jacob Black**

** Okay, then any topics or pairings as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

** HAHAHAHAHA! Some of your reviews were PRICELESS! This chapter is so much fun to write, and THREE guest stars, and it's LONGER!**

** EPISODE 3**

** Guest stars:**

** Sadie Kane (WTF?)**

** Jacob Black**

** Edward Cullen**

"'

_ My OC will come to Hogwarts and seduce Harry, Ron, Draco and every boy there!_

Harry: Sorry, Ginny's the only one for me.

Ginny: Awww... Now, about that snogging...

Ron: Hmmm... How hot is your OC?

Hermione: *Puches Ron*

Ron: Ow...

Draco: Um, some american OC that is most likely a mudblood? I think not.

Sadie: Mudblood?

Hermione: Why are you still here?

Sadie: I WANT TO KNOW WHAT A MUGGLE IS!

Neville: Seduce even me?

Person who said the thing above: No

Neville: Awwwww...

Jacob: Eh, while that OC is seducing you all, every girl that exists wants to seduce ME!

Ginny: *Takes lips off of Harry's* JACOB!

Hermione: *Girlish squeal*

Sadie: Eh. You're not as good looking as either Walt or Anubis.

Jacob: And I care because...? You're only 12, girl, go back to the candy shop!

Sadie: *Huffs* I'm 13! And I am sort of dating the god of the DEAD! So I would watch out if I were you.

Hermione: You're dating Hades?

Sadie: EWWW!

Ron: Who cares? You're like 12, you shouldn't even be on here, and it's time to move on to the next topic!

"'"

_ "I think that Ginny and Neville would have made a cute couple but I don't think that Ginny should have gotten together with Harry."_

Harry: WE GET MARRIED!

Ginny: We do?

Harry: Havn't you read the epilougue?

Ginny: No.

Neville: Ginny, do you-

Ginny: No.

Sadie: CAN ONE OF YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT A MUGGLE IS?

Neville: *To Sadie* If I tell you will you go away? *To Ginny* Come ON!

Sadie: I don't know how to- *A portal appears under Sadie's foot. Sadie is sucked off the fanpage*

Jacob: I think WE *Throws arm around Ginny* Would make a hot couple.

Ginny: Oh. My. Bloody-

Fred: Panties?

George: Man, you beat me to it!

Ginny: *Blushes* You two are the worst!

Fred and George: We know.

Ginny: Fred, aren't you supposed to be dead?

Fred: *Gulps* Yeah, but- *Is sucked off the fanpage in a black hole*

George: NOOO!

Jacob: mm hmm. So, redhead, will you come with me to my werewolf house?

Ginny: It's Ginny. And, DUH!

Harry: SHE'S MINE! GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF HER!

Hermione: You're a werewolf?

Jacob: Umm, yeah, why do you think I'm so hot? And didn't you pay attention to the movie?

Hermione: What was it about again? *While staring at his bare abs*

Ron: *Sighs* My little sister is bad off ENOUGH by going with my BFF, but she is NOT going with a WEREWOLF!

Jacob: You say BFF?

Ron: Yeah, so?

Jacob: That's gay.

Ron: *Ashamed* I know.

Hermione: Hold on, back up. Ron, is there something we need to talk about?

Jacob: How about going on to the next topic?

"'

_ Edward Cullen is Cedric Diggory bit by a vampire!_

Cedric: *Rolls over in grave*

Edward: What? No! I am Edward... Whatever my last name really is.

Ginny: EDWARD AND JACOB? This day couldn't get better.

Ron: Aye aye aye! GINNY, you are NOT going with anyone who's not human!

Molly: Ginny, dear, what happened to you and Harry?

Ginny: *Embarrased* MOM! Get off our fanpage!

Molly: I'm in the books too, dear.

Ginny: UGHH!

Edward: Sorry, Jenny. Your hair looks too much like blood for me.

Ginny: It's actually Ginny, but I don't care!

Jacob: You're too pale for me. You look like a vampire.

Ginny: COME ON!

Harry: I guess you'll have to settle for me!

Ginny: No, *Kisses Dean*

Dean: OH YEAH!

Harry: Ginny!

Ginny: Oh, you know I'm just teasing you!

Dean: Come ON!

Neville: *Glumly* Now you know how I feel.

"'

** OKAY! So any ideas for guest stars or quotes for them to disscuss?**


End file.
